1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to scalp massaging apparatuses and more particularly to a self contained scalp massager which is designed to simultaneously apply a therapeutic massaging effect to the temple areas, the parietal area and the occiput area of the human head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Massaging the scalp of a human being is an exceedingly old technique for several reasons. One reason is that a scalp massage induces relaxation thereby relieving stress. Another reason is that a scalp massage induces blood circulation thereby generally improving the scalp tissues. Also, a scalp massage has a therapeutic effect to stimulate hair growth and to encourage new hair growth.
There have been numerous prior art patents which function to massage the scalp in different ways. However, many of these devices have not been portable in that they are to be connected to a jet of water or part of a rather large machine which would require the user to remain stationary at a given location. However, there have been constructed some portable devices which are adapted to move along with the user. However, these devices have been far too complex which is not necessary to produce an effective scalp massager. Also, complexity increases the expense of manufacture which significantly increases the cost of such a scalp massager to the user.